nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Hatchback)
Not to be confused with the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. The Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback was released on October 25th, 2011 for SpeedBoost, and is the hatchback version as well as the successor of the Subaru Impreza WRX STI. The All Terrain Edition of the Car was released on December 2nd, 2011 for SpeedBoost. The design of the car is very similar to the "Scoundrel" Signature Edition from Need for Speed: The Run. On August 21st, 2012, the WRX STI Hatchback became a In-game Cash car. On November 21st, 2012, the Blue edition was removed without any further notice. On December 21st, 2012, its stats were changed, giving more handling stats, which caused a change in the overall. History The Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR was set into production in 2008. It is the 3rd generation of the Impreza and is the successor of the GD-Impreza- It is offered as a hatchback model only. The car was revealed at the 2007 New York Auto Show in USA. Performance The Impreza Hatchback has all of the good characteristics the standard Subaru Impreza WRX STI should have, and with slightly better handling, the Impreza Hatchback happens to be a very competent car. It has one of the best handling in the game with very sharp and grippy control. Unlike cars such as the Porsche 911 GT3 RS, whose handling is comparatively sharp but it's unstable, the Impreza Hatchback can take various fast turns quickly and the threat of spinning out would never arise. While its excellent handling may mean that its power output is poor, the Hatchback isn't short of power, having a good top speed and strong low-gear acceleration. Its high-gear acceleration may be bad, but the Hatchback can compensate that for the ability to lose almost no speed on turns. Despite its very good performance traits, two drawbacks don't allow it to dominate the Class B environment. A high Overall Rating means that it cannot afford having good performance parts installed without its Overall going over 599, allowing lower-Overall competitors, such as the Mazda RX-8, Plymouth Road Runner, Toyota MR2 and Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T to outperform it with their better performance parts, despite their lower top speed. Its second disadvantage is its weak Nitrous: While this disadvantage can go unnoticed on technical tracks, on other kind of races it can spell doom for the Impreza Hatchback. Outside of races, the Impreza Hatchback has similar performance to any other JDM car with good Handling: On Team Escapes, its very high maneuverability allows it to avoid being rammed by Police Cars and Rhinos most of the time. On Pursuits, its low weight makes it a poor choice at ramming cops. Editions *All Terrain *Red *Blue (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback Blue.jpg|Blue CarRelease Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback All Terrain.jpg|All Terrain CarRelease Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback All-Terrain 2.jpg CarRelease Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback All-Terrain 3.jpg CarRelease Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback All-Terrain 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:Subaru Category:SpeedBoost Category:AWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Flat-Four powered Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:Hatchback